Dazzling Blue
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Apa yang ada di benakmu ketika batas antara dunia dimensi nyata dan dunia dimensi lain bersatu? Apa yang ada di benakmu jika darah iblis mengalir dalam dirimu? Apa yang ada di benakmu jika kau bisa menggunakan sihir? Well, terasa luar biasa? Itu terasa sangat luar biasa di masamu. Akan tetapi di kehidupanku, itu tidak lebih dari sesuatu yang normal dan biasa. / NamJin, BL, AU.


_Ini bukan lagi bumi di tahun Masehi._

 _Aku lupa kami menyebutnya sebagai apa, yang jelas kami tidak lagi menggunakan detik, menit, dan jam untuk menghitung waktu. Kami bahkan tidak peduli berapa lama matahari muncul dan menghilang digantikan bulan._

 _Kami tidak menghitung, karena kami tidak terpaku pada waktu. Kami tidak bertambah tua, kami tidak sakit, dan kami juga tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Waktu terhenti di sebelah kami, terima kasih pada darah dari iblis orangtua kami._

 _Ya, separuh dari darah kami adalah darah iblis. Kami, adalah apa yang mereka sebut sebagai warlock, penyihir jahat namun paling kuat di seluruh dunia._

 _Well, atau itulah yang orang selalu katakan._

 _Aku adalah Seokjin Kim, atau begitulah nama biasaku. Aku memiliki nama warlock dan itu adalah nama ayahku yang seorang iblis. Seokjin Kim adalah nama pemberian ibuku karena nampaknya kami tinggal di sebuah tempat yang dulu disebut sebagai Korea Selatan. Aku tidak tahu banyak, tapi katanya kami tinggal di sebuah kota yang dulunya bernama Seoul, namun saat ini semua orang memanggil kota kami sebagai Sine._

 _Yah, aku tidak paham kenapa, tapi itulah cara kami menyebut kota tempat tinggal kami. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli pada apapun nama kota ini, toh dunia ini tidak lagi sama seperti dulu._

 _Sebenarnya semua ini terjadi sekitar 100 tahun lalu ketika sebuah meteor aneh jatuh menimpa bumi, menimbulkan setengah kiamat dan memusnahkan hampir seluruh populasi manusia di bumi. Manusia yang masih hidup mencoba sekuatnya untuk memulihkan kondisi namun dengan kondisi bumi yang sudah 80% hancur, itu jelas tidak mungkin._

 _Namun, meteor yang jatuh menghantam bumi itu membuka portal dimensi yang membatasi antara dunia iblis dan dunia manusia. Saat itu para ibis keluar dari dunia mereka dan masuk ke bumi. Manusia yang kehilangan harapan akhirnya memohon kepada para iblis untuk membantu mereka._

 _Terdengar gila memang, tapi itulah yang akan terjadi ketika kau tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup demi hari esok._

 _Nah, singkatnya, para iblis membantu manusia, mereka menikah dengan para manusia terpilih dan menghasilkan warlock sebagai keturunan mereka, pemegang kasta tertinggi di dalam hierarki kehidupan yang baru._

 _Manusia yang lain mendapatkan pendidikan ilmu sihir dari para iblis. Sayangnya, ilmu sihir ini hanya untuk orang-orang terpilih karena tidak semua manusia kuat dan sanggup menanggung beban kekuatan sihir. Manusia yang berhasil menerima kekuatan sihir berubah menjadi penyihir, kasta kedua di dalam hierarki. Lalu sisa manusia yang tidak dinikahi oleh iblis dan juga gagal mempelajari sihir akan tetap menjadi manusia, golongan kasta ketiga dalam hierarki._

 _Lalu aku, Seokjin Kim, adalah warlock kelas menengah.._ _ke bawah._

 _Yah, walaupun warlock adalah kasta tertinggi, masih ada kelas-kelas yang membedakan warlock dan ini dikarenakan iblis sendiri memiliki kelas dan tingkatan yang berbeda. Perbedaan kelas itu ditandai dengan warna mata kami, satu-satunya pembeda di antara kaum warlock dengan kaum penyihir dan juga manusia._

 _Jika warlock itu adalah kasta tinggi, maka matanya akan berwarna merah. Jika dia kasta menengah, maka matanya akan berwarna kuning, dan jika dia kasta bawah, maka matanya akan berwarna hijau. Konon ini ditentukan dari darah iblis yang dibawa. Namun, ada satu kasus langka dan kabarnya terjadi sangat jarang, yaitu warlock bermata biru yang kabarnya adalah anak dari salah satu iblis terkuat di neraka._

 _Warlock bermata biru dianggap sebagai bangsawan tertinggi dan dia tidak perlu bekerja seperti yang lainnya karena hidupnya terjamin penuh. Sementara warlock lainnya akan bekerja di bidang-bidang utama kemudian para penyihir di bidang selanjutnya dan tentu saja manusia menempati pekerjaan bidang terakhir._

 _Nah, karena aku adalah warlock kelas menengah dan itu agak sedikit menengah ke bawah, aku bekerja di kantor pemerintahan. Membantu beberapa penyihir yang kesulitan mengurusi banyak hal dan juga rajin memerintah manusia untuk menjalankan tugas-tugas mereka._

 _Menjadi warlock kadang menyenangkan, tapi kadang juga tidak. Mungkin jika aku adalah warlock kelas atas aku akan merasa sedikit bahagia. Yah, sayangnya darah tidak bisa diubah._

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dazzling Blue**

.

.

 **A NamJin Fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Warn!**_

 _ **NamJin, BL, AU, Fiction. Fantasy.**_

 _ **Warlock!AU, Wizard!AU.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sparkling Blue**

* * *

"Seokjin! Seokjin, kemari!"

Seokjin yang tadinya sedang berlari melintasi koridor mendadak terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan begitu keras. Dia menghela napas keras dan berhenti berjalan, padahal dia sudah sedikit terlambat untuk mengurus pekerjaannya tapi tetap saja sebagai _warlock_ kelas menengah dia harus tetap membantu pekerjaan orang lain.

Seokjin memutar arah langkahnya ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya, dia adalah seorang penyihir wanita yang bekerja di lantai itu. "Ya?" ujar Seokjin saat akhirnya dia tiba di lantai itu.

Wanita itu menghela napas pelan, "Kukira kau sudah mengurus daftar pajak lima tahun lalu yang kuminta?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangguk, "Memang sudah."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Apa kau meninggalkannya di mejamu?"

Seokjin mengerjap kemudian tak lama kemudian matanya membulat, "OH ASTAGA!" pekiknya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggerakkan sedikit jemarinya, dan tiba-tiba saja setumpuk dokumen muncul di tangannya.

Wanita itu memainkan alisnya, " _Well_ , sudah kuduga." Dia mengambil setumpuk dokumen itu dari tangan kanan Seokjin, "Kami para penyihir tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan yang kau buat di mejamu, _warlock_."

"Tapi kita berdua bisa melakukan sihir. Kurasa mungkin kau akan bisa nanti."

Wanita itu tertawa, "Ada perbedaan besar di antara kita, Seokjin. Para _warlock_ membuat sihir, sementara kami membaca mantra untuk melakukan sihir." Wanita itu menghela napas, "Menyebalkan, bukan?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit melambaikan tangan saat wanita itu berjalan pergi. Seokjin kembali berlari menuju ruangannya yang terletak di lantai atas. Biarpun dia adalah _warlock_ biasa, dia tetap ditempatkan di lantai atas karena memang _warlock_ tidak boleh berada di ruangan yang sama dengan penyihir, apalagi manusia.

Ketika Seokjin sampai di ruangannya, dia melihat meja kerjanya diselubungi sebuah selaput tipis yang terlihat seperti _jelly_ dan berwarna keemasan. Itu adalah sihir pelindung yang dia berikan untuk mejanya agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuh mejanya saat dia pergi.

Seokjin menghampiri selubung itu kemudian mengetuk selubungnya dua kali dan selubung itu luruh begitu saja. Seokjin segera duduk di kursinya dan mulai bekerja, dia bekerja di pemerintahan urusan administrasi dan tugas Seokjin adalah mendata pembayaran pajak yang diberikan oleh tiap orang. Nantinya uang pajak tersebut akan digunakan untuk pembangunan dan juga menggaji para pekerja di bidang pemerintahan seperti Seokjin.

Jemari Seokjin bergerak teratur di atas _keyboard_ dan sesekali dia akan menjentikkan jarinya untuk memunculkan dokumen yang dia inginkan. Manfaat menjadi _warlock_ adalah bisa melakukan sihir tanpa menggunakan tongkat seperti penyihir. Hanya saja kekuatan sihir _warlock_ yang bisa dibilang tak terbatas terkadang justru membuat pemiliknya menjadi cenderung berlebihan.

Terlebih lagi, pada dasarnya _warlock_ memang makhluk yang gemar mengeluarkan sihir jahat karena darah iblis di dalam tubuh mereka. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, dia seharusnya tidak bekerja di kategori pekerjaan rendahan seperti ini karena Seokjin bukan _warlock_ menengah biasa. _**Seharusnya**_.

Jika _warlock_ menengah biasa memiliki mata berwarna kuning, maka itu sedikit berbeda dengan Seokjin. Warna mata Seokjin adalah emas. Namun karena kemampuannya yang biasa-biasa saja, semuanya menempatkan Seokjin di golongan _warlock_ kelas menengah bermata kuning. Seokjin sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa matanya berbeda, mungkin kesalahan genetik? Tapi mereka memiliki darah iblis dan kesalahan genetika seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Seokjin menyandarkan punggungnya untuk beristirahat. Dia memperhatikan jemarinya dan ketika dia menggerakkannya, sependar cahaya berwarna emas terlihat muncul dari ujung jarinya. Seokjin membiarkan pendar cahaya itu membesar hingga sekarang berukuran sebesar bola tenis yang melayang di atas telapak tangannya.

Seokjin terus memainkan jemarinya dan memperbesar ukuran bola cahaya itu hingga sekarang sudah sebesar bola basket. Bola itu berpendar keemasan terang dengan sedikit percikan-percikan di sekitarnya.

"Seokjin!"

Seokjin tersentak kaget, bola cahaya di tangannya lepas dari kendalinya dan berhasil menimbulkan efek hempasan angin yang cukup kuat, Seokjin bahkan terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh dari kursinya. Seokjin mengaduh dengan sepenuh hati dan bergerak bangun dengan susah payah karena dia baru saja tertimpa kursinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar seseorang dengan nada khawatir.

Seokjin mengaduh lagi dan mendongak untuk menatap sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang menatapnya. Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jungkook."

Jungkook berdecak, "Apa kau baru saja memainkan energi sihirmu lagi? Kau tahu itu sulit dikendalikan, bukan?"

Seokjin bergerak bangun dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya, "Ya, tapi jika aku berhasil mengendalikannya, aku tidak akan terjebak di jabatan menengah ini."

Jungkook tertawa, "Aku memang bukan _warlock_ yang istimewa jadi aku tidak keberatan menjadi seperti ini."

Seokjin mendelik pada Jungkook yang sekarang justru merapikan meja Seokjin yang berantakan akibat hempasan angin tadi. Seokjin memperhatikan mata Jungkook yang berwarna hijau zamrud dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya mata berwarna hijau lebih bagus daripada warna kuning. Kenapa mataku tidak sepertimu saja?" ujar Seokjin.

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau mendapatkan darah dari iblis biasa seperti aku? Kau tahu kau sangat beruntung karena setidaknya mendapatkan darah iblis dengan jabatan lebih tinggi. _Warlock_ sepertiku hanya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang setara dengan penyihir karena terkadang.." Jungkook menjentikkan jarinya dan segelas air putih muncul di tangannya, "Kemampuan kami memang sangat biasa."

Jungkook meletakkan gelas air itu di atas meja Seokjin dan Seokjin tersenyum untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Yah, aku hanya menduga warna emas di mataku ini ada gunanya, tapi nampaknya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali." Seokjin menggaruk dahinya, "Mungkin sebaiknya kututupi saja warna mata ini."

Jungkook menumpuk berkas yang sudah dirapikannya ke meja, "Kau sudah pernah mencoba memanggil nama _warlock_ mu? Kudengar jika kau melakukannya itu akan membangkitkan kekuatan yang luar biasa karena kau juga memanggil iblis yang membagi darahnya denganmu."

Seokjin melirik Jungkook yang masih memasang wajah polos bahkan setelah menanyakan pertanyaan seserius itu. "Aku tahu nama _warlock_ ku dan aku tidak mau memanggilnya."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Oh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong nanti malam para _warlock_ akan mengadakan acara minum bersama. Kau datang?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Jika itu dekat dengan Median _District_ maka aku akan datang."

Jungkook menghela napas keras, "Mana ada _bar_ yang bagus di distrik menengah seperti itu. Kita akan pergi ke Apstate _District_ , _bar_ di sana."

Seokjin mengerang, "Aku harus naik _subway_ untuk pulang ke rumahku di Median jika kalian mengajakku ke Apstate. Lagipula ini bar apa?"

"Velo _Bar_." Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, "Kudengar kau selalu ke sana tiap _payday_."

Seokjin mendengus, "Baiklah aku ke sana."

Jungkook tersenyum gembira, "Oke, aku akan mengabari yang lainnya!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya Seokjin sudah menduga pergi ke Velo _Bar_ bersama teman-teman _warlock_ nya adalah ide yang buruk. Walaupun Apstate _District_ memang hanya ditinggali oleh para _warlock_ dan penyihir kelas atas yang kuat, tapi tetap saja ketika mereka mabuk, mereka semua kehilangan ketenangan khas _warlock_ yang seharusnya ada di dalam diri mereka.

Apstate _District_ adalah distrik utama dan yang tinggal di tempat ini hanyalah _warlock_ kelas atas bermata merah dan juga beberapa penyihir penting dan sangat kuat. Seokjin tinggal di Median _District_ , distrik menengah tempat para _warlock_ dan juga penyihir tinggal. Kemudian ada Dim _District_ , distrik terakhir dan merupakan tempat tinggal para manusia.

Seokjin tidak memiliki teman selain rekan-rekan kerjanya di kantor jadi dia tidak terlalu sering bepergian. Biasanya Seokjin akan menghabiskan waktunya di Apstate ketika dia baru saja menerima gaji dan menghabiskan sisa waktu lainnya di Median.

Yah, walaupun Median itu distrik menengah, fasilitasnya cukup bagus. Sine merupakan salah satu kota besar jadi wajar tiap distrik yang ditempati _warlock_ maupun penyihir akan lebih bagus dari distrik yang ditinggali manusia. Sine sendiri terbagi menjadi empat bagian, bagian utama adalah pusat kota tempat kantor-kantor dan juga pemimpin pemerintahan Sine tinggal, lalu Apstate tempat para _warlock_ kelas atas dan penyihir kuat tinggal, Median tempat tinggal para _warlock_ biasa dan penyihir lainnya, dan yang terakhir adalah Dim tempat tinggal para manusia.

Seokjin menghela napas seraya merapatkan jaketnya, dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Velo sebelum teman-temannya menjadi semakin mabuk dan mempermalukannya. Ketika dia mendongak, Seokjin melihat langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang dan benda langit lainnya yang nampak sangat dekat. Sepertinya para penyihir yang bekerja di bagian tata kota membuat tampilan seperti ini untuk langit malam.

Kaki Seokjin bergerak untuk berjalan menyusuri trotoar, jika ingin pulang ke Median dia harus menggunakan _subway_ , dan stasiun _subway_ terdekat jaraknya sekitar 5 menit jalan kaki. Sebenarnya sebagai _warlock_ Seokjin bisa saja membuat portal dimensi untuk langsung ke rumahnya, tapi karena membuat portal itu melelahkan dan memakan banyak energi, Seokjin lebih memilih untuk jalan kaki dan naik _subway_.

Seokjin terus berjalan, distrik ini merupakan distrik kelas atas sehingga tidak banyak yang Seokjin temui di trotoar. Mereka yang tinggal di sini adalah warga kelas atas, mereka tidak akan mau jalan kaki. Trotoarnya dihiasi lampu-lampu jalan yang melayang dan akan menyala seiring langkah kaki Seokjin.

Langkah kaki Seokjin terhenti saat lampu jalan yang seharusnya menyala seiring dengan langkahnya tidak menyala. Seokjin menggerakkan jemarinya, membuat sebuah pusaran energi keemasan di tangannya. Matanya memperhatikan sesuatu dengan waspada namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghantam kepalanya.

Seokjin ingin berteriak namun sebuah tangan sudah menutup mulutnya, tangan-tangan lainnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan membuat energi sihir di tangan Seokjin terlepas dengan sebuah hembusan angin pelan.

Seokjin mencoba memberontak namun tangan-tangan itu mencengkramnya semakin kuat, Seokjin bahkan sudah merasakan kram di tangannya akibat kuatnya cengkraman itu. Sebenarnya jika dilihat dari bagaimana mereka menahan Seokjin dengan kekuatan fisik, mereka pasti bukan kaum _warlock_ ataupun penyihir, karena jika itu _warlock_ dan penyihir, mereka pasti akan menahan Seokjin dengan kekuatan sihir.

Mereka manusia biasa.

"Hei, cepat ambil pisaunya dan potong tangannya."

Mata Seokjin membulat saat mendengar seorang pria baru saja mengatakan itu dengan berbisik. Mereka menyeret Seokjin yang meronta-ronta ke dalam sebuah gang sempit dan Seokjin kembali berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia harus melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa tangannya.

Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tembok, cahaya di sana sangat minim, tapi Seokjin bisa melihat 4 orang yang menahan tubuhnya menggunakan tudung dan masker hingga Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Salah satu dari mereka yang tidak menahan Seokjin mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dari balik pakaiannya, Seokjin meronta semakin kuat saat melihat pisau itu namun ketiga pria yang menahan tubuhnya sangat kuat.

Jeritan Seokjin teredam telapak tangan yang menutup mulutnya, mata pisau itu semakin dekat dan dekat dan Seokjin merasakan sensasi rasa sakit yang menyengat pergelangan tangannya ketika pisau itu mulai mengiris kulitnya.

Mata Seokjin membulat besar dan dia kembali mencoba untuk menjerit walaupun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya gumaman-gumaman teredam. Seokjin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu menabrak sosok yang menahannya di sisi kiri.

Sosok itu terlepas dari Seokjin dan Seokjin jatuh terhuyung ke depan. Mereka yang menahan Seokjin terhempas menjauh dan Seokjin segera mendekap tangannya yang teriris ke depan dadanya. Dengan gemetar Seokjin menatap ke sekitar dan melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi tengah menahan keempat tubuh orang yang menangkap Seokjin di tembok dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pusaran energi berwarna biru.

Seokjin mengaduh karena tangannya terasa sakit dan darah mengalir semakin deras dari tangannya. Sosok yang menolong Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh keempat orang itu untuk melepaskan cengkraman sihir dan melarikan diri.

Seokjin melihat sosok yang menolongnya menghela napas keras saat keempat orang itu melarikan diri, kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya seperti membuat pola setengah lingkaran dan tiba-tiba saja lampu-lampu menyala di sekitar mereka. Seokjin menghembuskan napas lega saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan jelas.

Sosok yang menolongnya mengenakan jubah bertudung yang panjangnya membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, ketika dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dia membuka tudungnya dan Seokjin melihat wajah seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata berwarna biru di baliknya.

 _Tunggu, mata berwarna_ _ **biru**_ _?_

Sosok itu berlutut di depan Seokjin, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin memperhatikan wajah sosok di depannya dan matanya perlahan berubah dari pendar biru menjadi hitam kemerahan. Seokjin yang terlalu terpaku sampai tidak sadar ketika sosok di depannya itu meraih tangannya yang terluka dan bermaksud memeriksanya.

Seokjin menjerit sakit saat tangannya dipegang, dia menunduk dan melihat luka irisan besar yang ada di lengan bawahnya.

"Lukanya lebar, untung mereka tidak mengenai urat nadi utama." Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan jarinya di atas luka Seokjin, pendar biru kembali keluar dari tangannya dan menutup luka Seokjin perlahan-lahan.

Seokjin berteriak kesakitan saat kulit di tangannya disatukan dengan menggunakan sihir dari pria itu. Rasanya benar-benar sakit dan Seokjin tidak sadar dia sudah meraih lengan pria itu dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari tangannya.

"Tahan sedikit, aku sedang mencoba membuat lukanya menutup." Dia kembali mengalirkan sihir untuk menutup luka Seokjin dan Seokjin berteriak lagi.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh detik proses menutup luka yang terasa seperti operasi selama dua puluh jam bagi Seokjin, pria itu menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Seokjin yang kacau karena menangis.

Yah, proses menutup luka itu benar-benar sakit hinga Seokjin bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia menangis.

"Aku Namjoon Kim, kau?"

Seokjin mencoba berbicara dengan bibirnya yang gemetar, "S-Seokjin.."

Pria bernama Namjoon itu memiringkan kepalanya, " _Warlock_?"

Seokjin mengangguk, masih mendekap tangannya yang sakit di depan dadanya. Namjoon yang menyadari perbuatan Seokjin sedikit melirik ke arah tangan Seokjin kemudian kembali ke wajahnya.

"Itu hanya pertolongan pertama untuk menutup luka, kau butuh perawatan khusus untuk jaringan di tanganmu yang terputus akibat luka irisan tadi." Namjoon berdiri, "Aku akan mengantarmu untuk ke rumah sakit dan menemui _healer_."

"S-siapa mereka? Kenapa.. kenapa mereka menyerangku?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, "Kau akan tahu nanti."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Mereka itu manusia yang melakukan pemberontakan terhadap sistem kita."

Seokjin mendengarkan penjelasan _healer_ yang sedang mengobati tangannya dengan tekun. _Healer_ itu menuangkan ramuan ke sekitar tangan Seokjin dan sedikit menepuk-nepuknya agar meresap.

"Mereka tahu kaum _warlock_ dan penyihir tidak bisa melakukan sihir tanpa tangan mereka sehingga itulah yang mereka incar. Sejauh ini korbannya sudah ada kurang lebih sepuluh orang, beruntung mereka hanya kehilangan satu tangan karena diselamatkan lebih dulu." _Healer_ itu menatap Seokjin, "Kau, adalah kasus yang paling beruntung."

"Mereka menyerang secara _random_?" tanya Seokjin.

 _Healer_ nya mengangguk, "Ya, biasanya mereka menyerang di pusat kota Sine dan Median. Baru kali ini kasusnya terjadi di Apstate." _Healer_ itu bergerak mengambil perban dan membalut pergelangan tangan kiri Seokjin yang cedera dengan itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Kau tidak boleh melakukan sihir dengan tangan ini selama masa pemulihan. Kurasa pemulihannya akan berlangsung selama satu minggu. Kembalilah ke sini tiga hari ke depan untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan."

Seokjin menunduk menatap tangannya yang diperban, dia mendesah pelan saat diminta untuk tidak melakukan sihir. Mungkin besok Seokjin akan mengacukan cuti. Seokjin memperhatikan tangannya dengan seksama kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Pria yang mengantarku ke sini, dimana dia? Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih." ujar Seokjin buru-buru.

 _Healer_ nya menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Dia sudah pergi setelah mengantarmu ke sini."

Seokjin mendesah pelan, "Apa dia tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Namjoon Kim? Tentu saja. Dia terkenal di Apstate."

"Huh?"

 _Healer_ itu melirik Seokjin, "Dia _warlock_ terkuat dan terkaya di Apstate. Kami sangat jarang melihatnya, tapi kami mengenalnya. Dia memang kurang suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

"Jadi.. mata birunya itu.." Seokjin menggumam pelan, jika dia memang _warlock_ terkuat, maka wajar saja mata birunya itu asli.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa?" tanya healernya.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, "T-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Malam ini istirahat dulu di sini, besok kau bisa pulang ke Median dan mengurus pekerjaanmu." _Healer_ Seokjin tersenyum tipis, "Selamat malam."

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, selamat malam."

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Seokjin menemukan dirinya berjalan menyusuri trotoar distrik Apstate demi mencari seorang Namjoon Kim. Sesungguhnya Seokjin tidak bermaksud apapun, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena jika pria itu tidak menolongnya, mungkin saat ini Seokjin sudah terkapar tanpa tangan atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu.

Distrik Apstate sangat berbeda dengan distrik Median, di distrik Apstate, selain bangunan-bangunan gedung tinggi yang mewah, mereka juga memiliki perumahan khusus untuk _mansion-mansion_ besar.

Seokjin dan apartemen kecilnya di Median benar-benar seperti segumpal debu di sini.

Seokjin tidak tahu dimana kiranya Namjoon Kim tinggal, dia hanya mengandalkan keyakinan bahwa jika Seokjin pergi ke Apstate maka mungkin dia akan bertemu Namjoon karena pria itu tinggal di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seokjin terlonjak kaget karena mendadak saja sosok yang dicarinya itu muncul di hadapannya. Dia tidak mengenakan tudung seperti semalam, kali ini dia mengenakan _long coat_ berwarna _navy blue_. Rambut abu-abunya terlihat lebih terang karena cahaya matahari dan matanya masih berwarna merah gelap.

Seokjin mengusap dadanya dan menarik napas, "Aku mencarimu."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Uhm.. berterima kasih?" Seokjin mengangkat kantung yang dibawanya. "Aku membuatkanmu sedikit makanan untuk ucapan terima kasih."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Kukira kau tidak boleh menggunakan sihir dengan kondisi tangan seperti itu."

Seokjin menurunkan kantungnya dengan wajah cemberut, "Memang tidak, lagipula aku tidak butuh sihir untuk memasak. Aku bisa memasak dengan baik tanpa bantuan itu."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Oh ya? Tidak biasanya seorang _warlock_ memilih melakukan sesuatu tanpa bantuan sihir." Namjoon menoleh ke arah kiri dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, kemudian ketika dia membukanya, dia membuat sebuah lingkaran besar dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Lingkaran itu berpendar kebiruan dengan sebuah lubang hitam di bagian tengahnya.

Namjoon Kim baru saja membuat sebuah portal dengan mudahnya.

"Ayo, kita tidak akan mendapatkan peralatan makan jika berdiri di jalanan." Namjoon bergeser untuk memberi jalan pada Seokjin agar dia bisa masuk ke portal.

"Portal ini akan membawa kita ke mana?"

"Rumahku, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan dimana rumahku sehingga aku membuatkan portal agar kita bisa langsung masuk ke sana. Jadi, masuklah."

Seokjin berjalan dengan sedikit ragu menuju portal itu, "Aku akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu jika kau ternyata membuka portal ke tempat yang aneh."

Namjoon tertawa, "Tidak akan, santai sedikit."

Seokjin melangkah masuk ke dalam portal dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah melangkah di dalam sebuah ruangan berlantai kayu dengan langit-langit yang tinggi. Jika dilihat sekilas, ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruang makan dalam sebuah _mansion_ yang besar.

Sebuah set meja makan panjang lengkap dengan sepuluh kursi berada di sisi kanan, tak jauh dari meja makan Seokjin bisa melihat _pantry_ dan dapur. Kemudian di sisi kirinya ada ruang duduk yang dilengkapi perapian, sofa-sofa besar, permadani bulu yang terlihat lembut, dan juga sebuah TV besar di atas perapian.

"Wow," gumam Seokjin, keseluruhan ruangan ini besarnya hampir sama dengan apartemen tipe studio miliknya.

"Duduklah dimana saja, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu." Namjoon berujar seraya berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Kau.. sangat-sangat kaya, Tuan Namjoon Kim." Seokjin menatap sekitarnya, "Jadi rumor bahwa _warlock_ kuat itu sangat kaya adalah benar?"

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan piring dan juga dua kaleng _cola_. "Kami tidak bertambah tua, apalagi yang bisa kami lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu? Rumahku bisa dibilang adalah yang paling sederhana. Aku memiliki teman penyihir yang bahkan melapisi bagian dalam rumahnya dengan emas murni."

Rahang Seokjin jatuh begitu saja, " _Well_ , aku dan kemiskinanku benar-benar terasa menyakitkan."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, dia meletakkan piring dan juga _cola_ yang dibawanya ke atas meja di depan sofa. "Duduklah, ayo kita cicipi makanan buatanmu."

Seokjin duduk di sofa yang terasa luar biasa lembut dan hampir saja membuat Seokjin refleks bergelung di sana. Dia berdehem dan meletakkan kantung yang dibawanya, "Karena tangan kiriku terluka, aku hanya membuatkan kue cokelat sederhana dan _cookies_."

" _Well_ , bukan masalah, aku bukan pemilih dalam hal makanan."

Seokjin mengangguk dan dengan ragu-ragu mengeluarkan isi kantungnya. Seokjin mengeluarkan stoples kecil berisi _cookies_ dan meletakannya di atas meja kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan berisi kue. Seokjin meraih piring dan meletakan sepotong kue di masing-masing piring.

"Matamu berwarna emas. Kenapa kau tinggal di Median?"

Seokjin mengulum bibirnya, "Yah, hanya mataku saja yang berwana emas. Kemampuanku benar-benar kurang bagus."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh? Kasus seperti itu bisa terjadi?"

Seokjin mendesis kesal, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Matamu biru, kenapa kau tidak mengurus Sine saja? Kenapa kau malah menjadi salah satu _warlock_ kaya di Apstate? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama, "Mataku tidak biru.."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Oh ya? Kau pikir aku buta warna? Aku jelas-jelas melihat matamu berwarna biru semalam saat kau menolongku! Saat ini matamu memang berwarna merah gelap tapi aku jelas tahu matamu biru, bahkan pendar energi sihirmu pun biru."

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama, "Bagaimana.. kau melihatnya?"

Kali ini Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu bagaimana aku melihatnya? Itu terpampang dengan jelas dan aku punya mata untuk melihat, jelas saja aku melihatnya!"

Gerakan selanjutnya tidak bisa diprediksi oleh Seokjin, tapi Namjoon dengan cepat berdiri, Seokjin terhempas dengan kuat ke sandaran sofa karena energi sihir Namjoon dan pria itu berdiri di hadapan Seokjin, telapak tangannya terentang di atas Seokjin dan pendar kebiruan nampak muncul dari ujung jarinya.

Seokjin tersedak, sulur energi sihir Namjoon menahan tubuhnya dan juga sedikit mencekik lehernya. "A-apa.. yang.."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihat warna asli dari energi sihirku? Aku menutupinya dengan membuat kamuflase, seharusnya kau melihat warna merah, bukan biru."

Mata Seokjin membulat, "A-apa? Tapi.. tapi aku melihat warna biru!"

Namjoon mendorong tangannya ke arah Seokjin dan tekanan dari energi sihir Namjoon semakin besar, Seokjin merasa dia akan mati tercekik.

"Apa kau menceritakan ini pada yang lainnya? Apa kau mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa aku memiliki mata berwarna biru?"

Seokjin menarik napas dengan susah payah karena energi sihir Namjoon benar-benar mencekiknya. "T-tidak! Aku.. aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun!" jerit Seokjin. "Le-lepaskan.."

Namjoon mengendurkan kekuatannya dan Seokjin segera menarik napas dengan rakus. Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang masih berusaha meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya, "Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun."

Seokjin mengangguk dan Namjoon melepaskan Seokjin seutuhnya. Dia melihat Namjoon berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di sebelah perapian.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melihat warna energi sihirku? Itu seharusnya tidak mungkin."

Seokjin mengusap lehernya yang terasa sakit, "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang menutupi warna energimu. Aku melihat ada beberapa orang di kementrian yang memiliki energi sihir berwarna merah tapi mereka menutupi mata mereka dengan warna kuning."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Itu agen intel, mereka memang diminta untuk berbaur dengan _warlock_ biasa untuk memeriksa kemungkinan adanya konspirasi atau lainnya. Mereka melewati banyak pendidikan khusus sampai bisa melakukan itu dan seharusnya _warlock_ biasa tidak bisa melihatnya."

Seokjin terdiam, "Tapi kenapa aku.."

"Ya, kenapa kau bisa melihatnya? Bagaimana mungkin? Itu tidak boleh terjadi."

Seokjin terdiam, giginya mulai bergerak menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Apa aku dalam masalah?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan dalam, "Ya, kau dalam masalah."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hello,_

 _Before you ask anything, no, I'm not ready to go back and write in this site._

 _You can say this is some kind of commercial break._

 _Okay, so, bye._


End file.
